The present invention relates to a rotary variable resistor, and more particularly to a rotary type illuminated variable resistor.
Variable resistors of the specified type have been extensively used in audio equipment etc. It is often desired that the rotational position of a variable resistance portion in the variable resistor can be seen from outside. Nevertheless, it has been difficult to realize such construction inexpensively.